


Kinktober 2020

by forlornTimekeeper



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: BDSM, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Pegging, Somnophilia, Spanking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornTimekeeper/pseuds/forlornTimekeeper
Summary: Happy Kinkotber everyone! Have some smut to distract you from the hellscape that is the current year~The tags will be updated as the chapters are posted, I'm currently a few days behind so I may or may not have everything up by the last day of October. Please note that all portrayed BDSM dynamics, situations, and themes are 100% consensual. Anything that needs a trigger warning will include a note at the TOP of the chapter for convenience.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Reader, Almighty Tallest Red/Reader, Dib/Gretchen (Invader Zim), Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Pegging - Dib/Gretchen

Dib laid down on the bed, the soft throw blanket brushing against his pert nipples as his back arched with his hips in the air. Behind him Gretchen kneeled at the end of the bed, her hand caressing the soft curve of his ass with a smile he couldn’t see.

He swallowed, turning his head just slightly. “You’ve… done this before, right?”

She snickered, reaching back to tie her softly plum colored hair up. “Technically, yeah.”

Dib’s ankles twitched against the spreader bar. “What do you mean _technically_? It’s a yes or no question, I – ” The words caught tight in his throat as he felt a slick lubed finger rub a circle around his anus before slipping in. “ _Warning_.”

“Oh hush Dib, this is supposed to feel good, remember?” she cooed, leaning over him to trail soft kisses down his back. “I’ll be gentle, I promise~” She slowly worked her finger in and out, listening to his strained nervous gasps turn into quiet, languid moans. When she leaned back and pulled her hand away to work lube across the shaft of her strap he whined, making her grin. “Yeah I thought so.”

Gretchen set her knees on top of the spreader bar and set one cool hand against his lower back for support. The other hand guided the tip of her dildo to his entrance, pressing against him cautiously. “We’ll go slow, but don’t be afraid to yellow if you need to, okay?”

He nodded, repositioning his arms to get more comfortable.

She gave his ass a quick, cheeky swat. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, _Mistress_.”

Gretchen reached over to tangle her fingers in the hair on the back of his head, tightening her fist to tug just a little. “Good boy.” She smiled when he shuddered beneath her, and tilted her hips slowly forward, guiding her strap into him.

Dib fisted the blanket under him and grunted, his shoulders tensing for a moment before relaxing pleasantly with a hum. For the next several minutes he tensed and relaxed repeatedly as Gretchen slowly worked herself deeper into him, pausing frequently to add a little more lube for a nice soothing sensation. When she bottomed out and ground her hips against him he moaned, arching his back to press against her.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he hissed, his legs trembling.

She held his hips steady, rocking them both forward and back in a slow, even pace. “Does this feel good?”

He nodded his head vigorously, moaning open mouthed as he looked back at her with flushed cheeks.

“Then let’s pick up the pace a little, huh?” She drew slowly out, leaving just the tip in, and smoothly pushed herself back in, sighing. When he arched and relaxed she did it again, faster this time, and then again – gradually picking up the pace until she was thrusting roughly enough to push his face into the bed. “If I move off the bar are you gonna stay put?”

“Uh huh – ”

She slapped his ass again.

“ _Yes, Mistress_!”

Gretchen growled quietly behind him, lifting one leg up to get a better angle to drive into him as she scratched her nails down his back. Her other hand reached around to jerk him off, keeping her pace deep and even.

His moans grew louder as she continuously snapped her hips forward, and at a certain point he found himself trying to spread his legs farther than the bar would allow. He tried to relieve some of the need to submit by gently thrusting into her hand in time with her, which threw him over the edge in a handful of seconds.

She wrapped an arm under and across his hips to keep him flushed against her while she stroked him through his orgasm, humming against his skin as he shuddered beneath her until he was spent.

They were still for several moments before Gretchen pulled out and stood, releasing his ankles from the spreader bar. She laughed a little when he flopped to the side with a groan, his chest heaving with long, even breaths. “Was that good?”

A chill passed across his shoulders and they shook, his smile widening lazily. “Yes, Mistress~”

She let her hair down and shook it out, resting her hands on her hips, looking like a vision of a coveted erotic statue. “I told you you’d like it!”

Dib laid down on the bed, the soft throw blanket brushing against his pert nipples as his back arched with his hips in the air. Behind him Gretchen kneeled at the end of the bed, her hand caressing the soft curve of his ass with a smile he couldn’t see.

He swallowed, turning his head just slightly. “You’ve… done this before, right?”

She snickered, reaching back to tie her softly plum colored hair up. “Technically, yeah.”

Dib’s ankles twitched against the spreader bar. “What do you mean _technically_? It’s a yes or no question, I – ” The words caught tight in his throat as he felt a slick lubed finger rub a circle around his anus before slipping in. “ _Warning_.”

“Oh hush Dib, this is supposed to feel good, remember?” she cooed, leaning over him to trail soft kisses down his back. “I’ll be gentle, I promise~” She slowly worked her finger in and out, listening to his strained nervous gasps turn into quiet, languid moans. When she leaned back and pulled her hand away to work lube across the shaft of her strap he whined, making her grin. “Yeah I thought so.”

Gretchen set her knees on top of the spreader bar and set one cool hand against his lower back for support. The other hand guided the tip of her dildo to his entrance, pressing against him cautiously. “We’ll go slow, but don’t be afraid to yellow if you need to, okay?”

He nodded, repositioning his arms to get more comfortable.

She gave his ass a quick, cheeky swat. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, _Mistress_.”

Gretchen reached over to tangle her fingers in the hair on the back of his head, tightening her fist to tug just a little. “Good boy.” She smiled when he shuddered beneath her, and tilted her hips slowly forward, guiding her strap into him.

Dib fisted the blanket under him and grunted, his shoulders tensing for a moment before relaxing pleasantly with a hum. For the next several minutes he tensed and relaxed repeatedly as Gretchen slowly worked herself deeper into him, pausing frequently to add a little more lube for a nice soothing sensation. When she bottomed out and ground her hips against him he moaned, arching his back to press against her.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he hissed, his legs trembling.

She held his hips steady, rocking them both forward and back in a slow, even pace. “Does this feel good?”

He nodded his head vigorously, moaning open mouthed as he looked back at her with flushed cheeks.

“Then let’s pick up the pace a little, huh?” She drew slowly out, leaving just the tip in, and smoothly pushed herself back in, sighing. When he arched and relaxed she did it again, faster this time, and then again – gradually picking up the pace until she was thrusting roughly enough to push his face into the bed. “If I move off the bar are you gonna stay put?”

“Uh huh – ”

She slapped his ass again.

“ _Yes, Mistress_!”

Gretchen growled quietly behind him, lifting one leg up to get a better angle to drive into him as she scratched her nails down his back. Her other hand reached around to jerk him off, keeping her pace deep and even.

His moans grew louder as she continuously snapped her hips forward, and at a certain point he found himself trying to spread his legs farther than the bar would allow. He tried to relieve some of the need to submit by gently thrusting into her hand in time with her, which threw him over the edge in a handful of seconds.

She wrapped an arm under and across his hips to keep him flushed against her while she stroked him through his orgasm, humming against his skin as he shuddered beneath her until he was spent.

They were still for several moments before Gretchen pulled out and stood, releasing his ankles from the spreader bar. She laughed a little when he flopped to the side with a groan, his chest heaving with long, even breaths. “Was that good?”

A chill passed across his shoulders and they shook, his smile widening lazily. “Yes, Mistress~”

She let her hair down and shook it out, resting her hands on her hips, looking like a vision of a coveted erotic statue. “I told you you’d like it!”


	2. Daddy Kink - Zim x fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a Daddy kink, this is *not* DD/lg.

The two of you hadn’t had sex in almost a _week_.

Zim was busy – legitimately busy – and of course you respected that, you loved him more than anything. But your vagina needed attention, some dick, a good finger fucking, to get eaten out – _anything_.

So it was time to lovingly put your foot down and coax him away from work. You put on your cutest oversized sweater and softest pair of sexy underwear – not over the top, just enough to get his attention so he’d have to look.

He always kept the temperature in the lab on the colder side, mostly because he was cold blooded, so you were rubbing at your bare thighs a little on the way down. The small elevator stopped and opened with a quiet ‘ _whoosh_ ’ and you stepped onto the cold metal tile in your bare feet. As the chilled air brushed across your face you had a last-minute idea, and slipped your bra off under your sweater, leaving it on the floor of the elevator.

Thankfully he didn’t take too long to find, and the skin of your legs puckered with goosebumps as you slipped quietly into the room. By now your nipples were poking through your sweater, and despite the frigid air you could still feel a wet spot between your legs. Somehow he didn’t seem to have noticed you yet, usually he could at least smell your pheromones before you felt the warmth of your own arousal.

If he hadn’t previously been so adamant about you never letting his mood deter you from asking for attention you might have backed away at the irritated sound of his fingers stabbing at the keyboard. But he did need a break, even and especially if he didn’t know it.

You approached him slowly, hands behind your back, and stood quietly next to him. His eyes did flick over to you, so he knew you were there, but he didn’t move to get up or speak. You reached out a gentle hand to brush against his antenna, rubbing the tip between your fingers in slow circles.

He did hum, nearly silently, but showed no sign of stopping.

Finally you pulled away, and leaned in close to press your nose against his cheek and whisper, “Daddy~”

This time he sighed and leaned forward with his face in his hands, but you caught the glimpse of a smile.

You gently pushed him back against his chair by his shoulders, and swung a leg over him to sit in his lap. He gasped softly at the flash all your bare skin, and you leaned in for a kiss while he was distracted. You shivered as he hands brushed along your bare legs, over your hips, and up under your sweater. He hummed into your mouth as your soft skin warmed his hands, which gripped suddenly at your sides when you ground into him.

He growled lightly and slid his claws back down to your hips, sliding you back just enough so he could pull his growing erection from his pants. As he lifted your hips and hovered you over his lap, grinning at the soft look on your face as the tip of his cock brushed against you, he nuzzled into your neck and moaned, “Say it again, baby.”

A shudder passed across your shoulders, and the feeling of his hand pulling the lace between your legs aside made you falter. The word came out in a strangled breathy cry as he forced your hips down and sank into you, making you grip his shoulders for support. “ _Daddy_!”

You twitched around him, leaning into him as his arms wrapped around you, holding you close as you adjusted and squirmed for friction.

“Aww, someone needs Daddy’s attention,” he cooed. When you nodded he snarled and picked you up, swiping his hand to dismiss the digital keyboard, and sprawled you across the console. Your legs fell open and your back arched, your breath catching as he immediately fucked into you hard enough to make your eyes water.

You reached for the hands that were digging into your hips, hoping to find something to hold onto, but instead he took both of your own and pinned them above your head. When his eyes caught yours you swear you felt him twitch inside you, and you tilted your hips up as you gasped to try and take him deeper.

He grinned devilishly, moving his other hand underneath you for support. “I know baby, I’m sorry Daddy’s been busy,” he said, slowing down and leaning over to kiss you softly. As you hummed against his lips he moved his hand from your wrists and slid it between the two of you to rub circles against your clit. “But I promise to take extra good care of you.”

You groaned as your head lolled to the side, your legs spreading impossibly wider. Within a matter of minutes an orgasm had your whole body clenching and shaking. When you came down from your high you found his eyes again, a cold chill running pleasantly down your spine at the hungry look in his eyes.

“Let’s see how many more I can get out of you.”


	3. Dom/sub - Zim x fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, there are period hormones.

You were always a little moody during your periods; not in the angry way, mostly just in the sad, overly emotional sort of way. Currently you were curled up on the couch swaddled in a blanket with the TV on low for background noise, waiting for Zim to get home.

When you heard the lock turn over and the door open you raised a hand and called out, “Welcome home.” It wasn’t particularly cheery, and the look on his face told you he’d noticed as much.

He knelt down beside you and ran his fingers through your hair, giving you a soft kiss on the forehead. “What’s the matter, are you all right?”

Somehow, in the tone of his voice or the gentleness of his words, the smallest gesture of asking after you made tears well in your eyes. It was definitely just your hormones talking, but all those old anxieties crept up and suddenly tears were making little puddles on your pillow. When he cupped your face and brushed your tears away with his thumbs it nearly made you cry harder, and you cursed your monthly visitor.

He peppered your face in soft kisses, then pulled away to give you a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it, just give me a few minutes okay?”

You nodded, nestling under the blankets.

“I didn’t hear you,” he reminded softly.

You hummed, peeking out from under the blanket. “Thank you, Sir.”

Another full episode of ‘New Girl’ played by the time he returned, with several leather pieces in hand. You’d just finished crying over Schmidt and Cece’s wedding episode when he turned it off to get your attention. The crook of his finger made a cocktail of feelings swirl in your gut, and you sat up waiting for his command.

“Stand up, babygirl.”

You stood slowly as a cramp worked its way through your hips, wiping the dampness from your eyes as you tried not to double over.

He set a few things aside and kissed your nose to make you smile before kneeling in front of you. He tapped the insides of your thighs until you spread your feet apart, then fastened the matching set of thigh cuffs to your legs. Afterwards he had you turn around and pulled your hands behind your back to put on the rest of the cuff set, then stood up and had you face him.

“Hold your hair back for me,” he asked, smoothing out the leather of your collar before clasping it around your neck. When he had the short chain leash hooked to the ring he guided you back over to the couch, then gently pushed you down to your knees.

You felt him lean over you to hook your wrists to your ankles, and reach around to spread your knees apart while placing a soft kiss on your shoulder.

“Sit just like that for me, okay?”

A shudder bloomed under his kiss, and you sighed as the weight of your hormonal anxiety began to leave you. “Yes, Sir.”

He stood and sat on the couch with the kind of subtle confidence that made you fall in love with him, and you felt your cheeks flush with warmth. Once you adjusted to sit comfortably he tugged against the leash to pull you closer, reaching out to lay your head between his legs. Your nose and lips pressed into the growing erection in his sweatpants, and when you nuzzled into him he shifted his hips with a soft growl.

As the seconds melted into moments you felt your body relax, the exhaustion from earlier turning into a pleasant drowsiness. The slow methodical motion of his claws combing through your hair relaxed your shoulders, and the gentle hum vibrating in his chest nearly lulled you to sleep.

It was these soft quiet moments that filled your heart with the deepest joy, when he remined you of all his love so that there was no longer any room for the worries of day to day life. No stress, only peace.

Right where you belonged.


	4. Somnophilia - Red x fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somnophilia (also known as the sleeping princess syndrome): a desire to have a sexual encounter with someone who is asleep, or feeling sexually aroused by a sleeping person.  
> This is, as always, entirely consensual.

These moments didn’t come often, where the two of you got alone time, _real_ alone time. Where there was enough time for you to blissfully fall asleep after an hour of getting plowed into the bed. It wasn’t easy to convince Purple to run things by himself for a little while, despite there not being a lot of continuous pressing matters.

You’d been asleep for nearly forty minutes, and while Red hadn’t needed sleep himself, he couldn’t help dozing softly beside you. He had draped himself comfortably over you while you rolled halfway onto your stomach, still naked and nestled under a soft blanket.

His eyes roamed over the curves of your body, making the blanket fall in soft waves around you much like your hair. You were so different from him in so many feisty yet gentle ways, he was fascinated by you and could hardly keep his hands to himself. In fact, he challenged himself to see how handsy he could be without waking you, curious to know how far he could get.

He gently pulled the blanket from your shoulders, letting his fingers ghost across your skin until the fabric gathered at the fullness of your hips. His hand trailed down your thigh and reached carefully between your legs, and when he found that you were still wet with slick – a warm mix of your own juices and his cum from earlier still dripping slowly across the backs of your thighs – his chest rumbled in a low growl, too quiet for you to hear. The pressure of his cock sliding out from between his legs made a shiver run across his shoulders, and his breath caught.

You were so… _beautiful_. Laying there, in his bed, smelling like him – still _full_ of him. It was hard to tell how much time you had left, but he wanted to make the most of it.

With a deft hand he pulled your hair to the side and leaned in to place a soft wet kiss to the back of your neck, and as you stirred, still asleep, so did the hungry heat coiled in his hips. He was slow as he rolled you fully onto your stomach, watching you with all the intensity of a hunting predator as your legs fell open. Once you settled back down with a sigh, he swung a long slender leg over you and mounted you easily from the back.

He kept a watchful eye over you as he slipped the tip in, his shoulders aching from the strain of holding back. When you showed no signs of waking he held his breath until he was sheathed fully inside you, the internal warmth of your body heat making him purr. However, you did begin to wake on the first outstroke, and when he dropped his hips to your ass again, filling you with the whole of his cock, you moaned.

It only took a few second for you to come fully back into consciousness, but even by then he was fucking eagerly into your cunt, listening to the wet slapping sounds of his cock sliding in and out of you as his hips met flush with the curve of your thighs. He leaned over and groaned into your ear, rocking his hips against you as he spoke, “Sleep well, sugar?”

You shuddered pleasantly and moaned, stretching your arms out under your pillow before slightly arching your back and spreading your legs a little more, just to feel him deeper. “Mmhmm~ You’re not just teasing me are you?”

He growled and pulled his hips back, slamming roughly one time into you before easing in and out in deep, even thrusts. “Tease? I don’t _tease_ ~”

Your breath caught in your throat for a moment while your body continued to awaken, the gentle ache of your hips and the walls of your cunt fading as new pleasure took their place. “You always tease,” you sighed, a smile in your words.

Red hummed behind you, softly dragging his claws down your back and watching as little red lines puckered in their wake. “Maybe I was thinking about it while you were still asleep, but suddenly I can’t help myself.”

The clench of your naval made a fresh wave of slick coat the thickness of his cock where it entered into you, and you sleepily bucked your hips back against him. “Good, because this feels _too good_ to stop.”

He chuckled, giving your ass a playful slap before reaching up to grab your hair. “I thought so,” he said, slowly picking up his pace as he felt you relax around him. Within a few minutes he felt the familiar tug of energy deep between his legs, and the gentle cries of your pleasure drove him over the edge, bucking restlessly as he felt his seed spill into you.

You gasped sweetly and squirmed, convulsing lazily as an orgasm washed over you in a thick wave.

You were both nearly down from your high when a loud knock against the chamber door was heard, along with Purple’s shrill panicked voice.

These moments didn’t come often, but they were always worth it.


	5. Thigh Riding - Zim x fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter 'Daddy' is used as a sort of title/pet name. Again, this is not DD/lg.

You’d been watching him from across the room all afternoon, keeping to yourself while he worked. It was easy to get distracted by him, and the way he bit his lip in thought, or rubbed his antennae when he was confused. You loved watching him and picking out his mannerisms, but today your eyes kept drifting towards the incessant bounce of his leg. The worst part was he’d already caught you looking a few times, but hadn’t said anything, just smirked to himself and gone back to work.

Eventually he did speak up. “You need something babygirl?”

The blush in your cheeks flared, only because of the slight Dom voice behind the pet name. Somehow the fact that he wasn’t even looking at you made the wet spot between your legs ever warmer. “No Daddy, I’m okay,” you said, trying hopelessly to focus on whatever it was you had been doing.

A soft rumbling growl slowly filled the room. “You know I can tell when you’re not telling me the truth, _babygirl_.”

The emphasis on your title made your legs clench together, and you knew this was about to escalate. “I… you’re busy, I just wanted attention. But I can wait, I promise,” you said with a smile.

He loved your eagerness to please, your endless desire to compromise in his favor. It made him weak for you, and he found himself coming up with a way to indulge you despite his work. He held out a hand and gave you a firm ‘come hither’ gesture. “Come here,” he said sweetly.

You hesitated for half a second before jumping up to go to him, standing close to await further instruction. All he did was pat his leg, still looking at his work and trusting you to follow through. You straddled his thigh eagerly, resting your head against his shoulder as he wound an arm around your waist.

Things were quiet for several minutes, the two of you sitting silently in each other’s familiar company, until he unconsciously started bouncing his leg again. The motion sent a pleasant shock through your clit at just the right angle. “Oh…” you gasped, immediately covering your mouth.

His leg stopped, and his head tilted to the side to look at you. “Uh huh…?”

You shook your head and snuggled back up to him. “Sorry,” you giggled.

He hummed, then went back to work. After another minute or so his leg started to bounce again, but this time when you reacted he didn’t stop. He felt you squirm and gripped your hip, helping to create friction between your legs. “Don’t apologize,” he said, leaning over to kiss you on the neck. His hand slowly pushed you back and forth against his thigh, and you clutched at his uniform with a whine.

“I’m going to let go so I can work, _don’t stop_.”

A cold chill slithered up your back, _that_ tone was only used when there was no room for questions, compromises, or bratting. Your cheeks warmed as you did as you were told, thankful at least that you were wearing something thin enough to make the friction feel worthwhile – otherwise you’d be there all day.

Which wasn’t totally out of the realm of possibility.

You were really into it for the first five or so minutes, making a bit of a show with your moans and hands and spreading your legs farther than necessary, humming as you felt the wet spot between your legs slowly soak through your underwear. It was really hot up until that plateau hit – he’d respond to your sounds with quiet little growls, stole heated glances between your legs, and ran a stray hand up and down your legs. But the pleasure eventually stopped building and you were sort of just uselessly rutting against his leg, your mind going a little numb with the repetitive motion.

He allowed this for a little while, keeping one hand resting against your leg so you knew he was still engaged, but kept the rest of his focus on his work.

You’d get little glimpses of relief every so often if you tilted your hips just the right way, but they were fleeting and couldn’t last long enough for you to achieve orgasm. You’d been doing this for some indiscriminate amount of time, eventually losing momentum and leaning forward to rest your head back on his shoulder, your hips only slightly rocking against him, though still wet and very needy.

Not a second later his hand reached up to grip your hair and pull your head back, and his leg started bouncing again – you’d completely forgotten. “Having a hard time?”

The sudden engagement surprised you enough to spur you on, and you whined, “Just a little…”

“Aww,” he cooed, letting go to snake his hand around your throat instead. “Does my babygirl need a little help?”

You shook a little, your orgasm becoming a little more attainable as his eyes focused on you. You nodded, gripping his arm as it held you firmly in place by the neck.

He twisted to face you more fully and set his other hand against your hip to keep your pace steady and even. When he leaned in to rest his teeth against the soft spot between your neck and shoulder your eyes fluttered closed. A growl rumbled low in his chest, quickly filling the room with the vibrating sound.

Finally the pleasure washed over you, making you pitch forward as your body shook, the waves making you feel warm and sticky and greedy for more. You clutched at him desperately and cried out, your voice soft and sweet compared to the sound of his growl still echoing through the air.

When you went limp with exhaustion he purred and kissed your face, smiling. “Daddy’s almost done, go wait in the den.”

You shivered once more and grinned.


	6. Edging - Purple x fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along with no written orgasm, there's also some light bondage in this one.

It wasn’t very often you were given explicit instructions to do one thing or the other. Living on the Massive as Tallest Purple’s personal plaything – _girlfriend_ – left you with a lot of inherent freedoms. But once in a while he’d get cheeky and tell you to do something that he fully expected you to comply with. Generally, these were silly things he demanded of you in front of others as a display of status, just to make sure people continued to take him seriously. But today you’d gotten a message sent to you that was a little more commanding and a _lot_ more intimate.

‘ _Long meeting this afternoon, go to the bedroom and stay put. I want you to play with yourself until I get there, but don’t finish. That’s an order._ ’

You had been out and about when you got his message, and had a few busy Irkens nearly run into you when you stopped dead in the middle of the hallway with no warning. A few even grumbled curses as you turned tail to run off, all too eager to obey. His moments of sexual prowess were few and far between, so you always took full advantage of them when he offered.

However, when he said long meeting you didn’t expect that to mean nearly _five hours_.

For the first two hours you had been able to use your vibrator get close – _so close_ – and back off for a short while to doze until you were ready to keep going. By the time your vibrator died and you got up to put it on the charger there was already a small but sizable wet spot on the bedsheets. For the next hour and half after that you had to use your hands, which was excruciating in comparison. You never quite got close to your peak, and you were squirming and bucking your hips and rolling around trying to replace the blissful vibrations that your hands simply were not capable of. Once you were thoroughly exhausted with that fruitless endeavor you yanked your vibrator off the charger and dove back into bed, overly worked up and begging yourself to do as you had been told.

Beautifully sinful images of him looming over you with his dark plum colored eyes made your back arch, and the thought of that long slender cock rubbing between your legs had you nearly gasping. You’d come about as close to a ruined orgasm without actually having an orgasm maybe four or five times before you came to realization you couldn’t keep that up anymore either without disobeying. The clock had ticked by another hour and you were ready to either cry or storm through the halls of the ship naked just to hunt him down.

The once small puddle of your juices had grown into a large enough spot that you had to roll over to the edge of the bed just to get away from it, and at least half of it was sweat from your back and thighs. Part of you wanted to lay in it with your ass stuck in the air for when he came strolling in, another part of you wanted to get up and walk around, hoping to find somewhere else to fulfill his wishes.

In the end you stayed put, too shaken and pent up to roam around. You were on your side with your hand clenched between your shaking legs and drool oozing onto the pillow when the doors finally opened. When you caught sight of him you gasped, and _whined._

“Oh you _did_ make a mess, didn’t you?” The condescending tone made you squirm, and he flashed his teeth with a grin. “Keep your hands where I can see them,” he said, walking around to the other side of the bed to pull out a set of cuff restraints, setting them where you could see. Then he casually made his way over to his wardrobe and slowly, methodically took his robes off, piece by piece. The pained look on your face made him smug, and he took his time for things you knew were unnecessary. Finally, when he was down to his underclothes, erection prominent and twitching, he returned to you by the bed with a devilish grin.

Without a word he took each wrist and ankle and fasted you spread-eagle to the corners of the bed, his smile widening with every pitiful whining plea that left your mouth. Then he left you there to shut things down for the evening, entirely planning to do nothing else with the day except torturously lavish you.

It made you clench, shivering as your cunt pulsed and dripped with the sudden lack of attention. You watched him with hungry eyes, your hips twitching every time you saw the bulge between his legs move. When the last light was out and the one by the bed dimmed, he finally, _finally_ crawled into bed with you, pawing at the wet sheets that you were now laying in.

“Did you miss me?”

You nodded furiously, “ _Yes_.”

He hummed, a lazy hand trailing down your body, claws ghosting against your skin until his finger hovered too close to your aching clit without touching. “Good, I hope you don’t have any plans for tomorrow.”

“… What?” Your voice sounded meek, suspicious almost.

“This might take a while~”


	7. Spanking - Zim x fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of disappointing behavior, there's also a paddle and cane included with your spanking~

Sometimes it was really nice to have friends who were also into kink, like Gretchen. Other times, it _really sucked_ to have friends who were also into kink.

Like Gretchen.

You loved her and supported her to the moon and back, and so did Zim even if he didn’t say it, so you always went to her classes and seminars and demonstrations. The two of you were mostly just moral support, and she appreciated you both endlessly. It was supposed to be just another fun class at the local dungeon; ‘ _Spank the Pain Away_ ,’ a class mostly geared towards masochists but you offered to help demonstrate as usual, she knew your limits pretty well.

There was a fun bit with her favorite flogger that left a nice warmth across your ass, a _short_ display with the little wooden paddle she’d brought, and some other lighter things that made you wiggle cheekily. Zim watched you with a keen eye the whole time, the casual smirk on his face never fading. Gretchen made some quick witted joke about you being up here with her and your Dom having to watch and the crowed laughed, and you’d replied with some bratty comment you _thought_ you’d gotten away with, making the crowd ‘ooh’ dramatically in response.

Something about ‘oh I could do this all day’ and ‘oh really?’ and ‘well maybe not with Zim’ and it just spiraled into a funny half-joking taunt sort of thing and the look behind the smirk he gave you made you _very_ aware that you had in fact _not_ gotten away with it.

And so here you were, bent over the lounge with your toes barely touching the floor and your face buried in a pile of blankets for cushion. Both of your wrists were bound behind your back and the angle kept you from hardly moving as it was. From where you were leaning over you couldn’t see much more than the curtained windows.

“You know, I’m curious,” he started, and you could hear his boots against the wooden floor behind you before he swatted you with the flat of his hand, making you jump and whine. “You don’t really brat at home, but as soon as you get up there with Greatchen it’s like you just can’t help yourself.” Another swat.

You gasped and wriggled, your toes pressing into the floor. “I’m sorry I’m sorry – ” Another. “ _Ow_!” You smiled despite yourself, maybe it was the mirth in his own voice.

“What’s the matter babygirl, does that hurt?”

You wiggled and grunted into the blankets. “Your gloves sting, _a lot_.”

Which he already knew, of course.

“Oh but I thought you could do this _all day_ , isn’t that what you said?” He caught the crease of the back of your thigh this time, and even though you couldn’t see him, you knew the way you jerked under his hand made him smile.

You bit the blanket and clenched your hands into fists.

He spanked you again, _hard_. “I asked you a question.”

The muffled cry made you drool into the blanket a little, and you curled your toes. “Yes, Sir,” you gasped.

“That’s what I thought.” One more light slap, then you heard him walk towards the wall behind you, where all the _equipment_ was hung up. It was usually very impressive, but right now it was a little scary, mostly because you couldn’t see anything. “But I know you don’t like it as much when it stings, so I’ll use something else.”

The anticipation was enough to kill you, and try as you might you couldn’t turn your head far enough to see him. When you felt his hand lovingly caress the supple curve of your ass you knew it was only for a second, you couldn’t even enjoy it because as soon as his hand pulled away the ‘ _slap_ ’ of a paddle filled the air.

Your feet kicked up mostly out of surprise, he hadn’t really hit that hard, but he never did to start with. You could tell which one it was, the big leather wrapped one that was mostly used for funishments and had ‘ _babygirl_ ’ printed on the back in pink. It would only really hurt if he _wanted_ it to… which didn’t exactly make you feel any better.

“How’s that?” He brought it down again, a gentler hit over an already sore patch of skin.

You flinched, your legs tensing at an angle so that all your weight was on your hips.

A few seconds went by before he whacked you again. “Don’t keep making me ask twice.”

“ _Yes, Sir_ ,” you sighed, wincing.

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Another.

This one had you arching your back and your feet pushing desperately into the floor. “Mm – better? I don’t know, how much is it supposed to hurt? – _Oooww_!” The next one had your legs shaking and your arms straightening against the cuffs, though you stayed put bent over.

He chuckled behind you, a soft growl filling his chest. “Aww, what happened to all that confidence? Gone already?”

You whined pitifully, trying to appeal to his prominent caregiver side.

“Oh no you don’t,” he brought the paddle down and abruptly cut off your begs for mercy. “You don’t get out of this that easily.”

The gentle rubbing of his hand against your warm and red flesh made you melt a little, relaxing back into your position just for a moment. But as he walked away again you tensed, wondering what he’d pull off the wall next.

It was the cane, your _least_ favorite thing hanging on the wall. You often wrinkled your nose at in passing. Thankfully it was always the last thing he used, but it meant that even for a funishment he expected better behavior in the future.

The first one was light, not enough to leave a mark, but the meaning behind it was enough to make your eyes water. You’d come a little too close to disappointing him. In _public_ of all places.

“Too much?”

You shook your head, and prepared for the next. When it came you jumped, pushing your face into the blankets so far it made you crane your neck. That one would leave a mark. At least he didn’t ask you to answer verbally, it probably wouldn’t have been intelligible anyway.

Six more swats later and he was _finally_ leaving to hang it back up on the wall, returning with soft bare hands to massage lavender scented lotion into your burning skin.

“All day huh?” he asked, a soft laugh in his voice.

You swayed your butt playfully. “I was just being _facetious_ ~”


	8. Creampie - Zim x fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copious amounts of cum. Really unnecessary. Hope you enjoy~

It had been the _perfect_ date night. All your plans went smoothly, nothing went wrong, and now you were naked, in your boyfriend’s bed, getting absolutely _railed_. The only thing that could possibly make this night any better was actually having him finish – properly.

Zim wasn’t embarrassed by very many things, but for whatever reason he was too shy to explain, he wouldn’t ever allow himself to properly ejaculate. He always stopped himself short – which he made sure never interfered with you getting satisfied – and after the first time he flustered through admitting he was too embarrassed, you didn’t really have the heart to press. But you had a good feeling about tonight.

Just after your third orgasm – arching your back as he leaned over you, gripping your hips and keeping you flush against him so he could feel your spasms along the length of his cock – he leaned over for a kiss, snaking his tongue into your mouth as his thrusts slowed. You pulled him close, humming as you crossed your ankles behind his back to keep him from pulling out.

He growled softly into your mouth before pulling away to look at you, eyes half lidded and hazy. “Not done yet?” he teased.

You ran your hands up his back, smiling shyly. “Are you?”

His cheeks flushed and he looked away, opening his mouth to say something.

Before he could, you placed your hands gently on his face and made him look at you. “Hey, I _love_ you, you know that. So I know you sneak off afterwards, and you might think you’re good at hiding it but loving you means I pay attention. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to hide from me,” you said, pulling him close to press your forehead against his.

He was quiet for a moment, then he sighed and straightened his arms, looming over you. The sight of him made you clench around him and he groaned quietly.

“I know, it’s… it’s just _a lot_ …” His cheeks darkened at the thought of it.

“I get it, and we don’t have to – ”

He bit his lip. “No I mean… literally.”

You made a face, confused.

“I… make a _substantial_ mess…”

Oh… _oh_! Your eyes widened with excitement, your hips wiggling hoping to entice him. “Well don’t say that like it’s a bad thing.”

He pressed his lips together, glancing down between the two of you. “Are you _sure_?”

You nodded excitedly, uncrossing your ankles to spread your legs.

“Alright, but I warned you,” he grinned, sitting back up to resituate and grab your legs. He started slow to gauge your sensitivity, then picked up where he left off with draping your legs over his shoulders.

The sudden deep penetration made you gasp, and after only a handful of thrusts you were arching your back and moaning again. Even with the firm grip he had on you, you found yourself trying ever more to press yourself closer, the anticipation of finally being really and truly _filled_ bringing out a hunger in you.

He must have seen it on your face, felt it with every clench of your walls around him, and it only took a handful of minutes before he was wrapping your legs around him and sitting up on his knees to fuck you harder into the bed. The way he was panting and grunting as a growl bloomed in his chest made you grab desperately for him, wanting, _needing_ more.

“Oh f- _fuck_ I – ” He clenched his teeth and moved a hand to rest firmly around your throat with a growl. “I’m… I – _ah_!” His other hand snaked under your hips and forced you flush against him.

You gasped at the feeling of a flooding warmth with every twitch of his cock, gripping at his arms to keep you steady. “ _Oh my god_ ,” you breathed, whining softly as he continued to rock his hips into you. The look of bliss on his face was priceless to you, and you relaxed against the bed, smiling. Even as his breathy growl slowly began to die down, you could still feel him spilling into you, enough to leak onto the bed with every subtle move you made.

After about a minute you felt his hand loosen from around your neck, and slide down your body to rest above where the two of you were joined. A shiver passed across his shoulders and he hunched over a little, moaning. When you made a move to start getting up he shook his head, gently pushing you back down. “I’m not done…”

Still? It’d already been almost two minutes. “Oh… close?”

A gentle snarl poured from his lips as they curled into a smile. “ _No_ ~”

The look in his eyes sent a pleasant chill up your spine and you shuddered, sighing as you felt his thumb rub circles into your clit. It wasn’t long before he had you coming again, the shockwaves of your orgasm making him twitch just a little harder inside you. By now your cunt was starting to get sore, and as you shifted – feeling a large wet puddle underneath you – he held you down.

“I’ll _tell you_ when I’m done,” he purred, giving your ass a playful swat.

For the next couple of minutes, you laid in a growing puddle of sweat, cum, and your own juices, which wasn’t exactly _unpleasant_ , just sticky. Eventually he did lean over to give you a kiss and slowly pulled out, helping you to sit up. The feeling of it spilling out of you made you shudder.

You looked down in awe at the thick puddle of cum between you. “You weren’t kidding.”

“I told you I make a mess,” he laughed, carefully easing you off the bed. “You go shower, I’ll take care of the bedsheets.”

The feeling of warmth and bliss hung over you for the next several hours, well into the evening. The two of you had spent the last little while before bed curled up on the couch watching TV, only getting up after you’d yawned for the sixth time and insisted you weren’t tired. But Zim was having none of it, and lovingly pulled you to your feet.

You groaned and stood up. “Alright fine, we’ll – _oh_ …” A wet sensation pooled between your legs, and it felt distinctly different than your own arousal. “Uhm…” The hot blush on your face and the way your hand instinctively moved to your crotch must have given you away. He was _still_ leaking out of you…

He hummed and pulled you in close for a kiss, biting your lip as you squirmed. “Round two?”

You nodded excitedly, gasping as he picked you up and took you back to the bedroom.


	9. Exhibitionism - Zim x fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long-distance, no touchy exhibitionism. I needed something a little lighter to help catch up and I do love me a flustered Zim~

Zim had changed a lot over the years, matured _far_ beyond anyone’s expectations – especially Dib’s – and had grown into quite the ambassador. His official title was “Inter-Species Non-Native Ambassador” and he’d become fond of his role in protecting Earth from hostile parties. Since he’d been shunned by his own people, what better way to spite them than by doing the exact opposite of what he’d been sent there to do in the first place.

The logic was a little iffy and you knew there was more to it, but it meant that he would stay, and continue to love you as his own, and that was plenty enough for you. Unfortunately it did mean he regularly had to attend meetings off planet on some base that you were not allowed to visit or know the whereabouts of, and just due the travel logistics alone he was often gone for at least a few days at a time.

So if you were feeling a little frisky while he was gone you had to get creative. Earth’s internet still worked out there, apparently distance was not an issue, but the security walls were different so live video calls weren’t an option. But photos were, and you’d saved a special lingerie set just for such an occasion.

He’d always preferred red on you, and strappy lacy things that hugged your skin and curves. This one had a garter for your black stockings, and you put on your black leather cuffs just for fun. Then you dimmed the lights, set out a few candles, and tossed the duvet a little to make the bed look more slept in so your rolling around in it looked natural.

It took the better part of an hour and lots of fussing with things to get a handful of _good_ photos, ones you knew would have a better chance of getting him hot and bothered even in public – when he was usually _very_ good at being reserved. You’d save them too, just because you really liked them. You edited a few for better lighting, drew some cute little doodles, and sent them to his tablet, waiting giddily for a response.

* * *

Zim was sitting lazily at the head of the table, flipping through his presentation. There weren’t very many people left at the table, the whole thing had been dry and most people were just waiting to get through the last of it. He wasn’t even really paying attention to his tablet, so he didn’t see the notification for your photos, or the fact that he clicked ‘ _view_ ’ instead of ‘ _save_.’ When a surprised chorus of gasps and ‘oh my’s filled the room he looked up, surveying the blushing faces at the table.

“What?”

One of the other humans at the table covered her mouth shyly with a giggle, and pointed at the screen. “I _don’t_ think that was supposed to be part of the presentation,” she said.

He looked behind him at the screen and jumped with almost enough force to fall out of his chair. “Oh _my god_!”

One of the others whistled appreciatively and laughed. “Well shit, I’m payin’ attention now~”

“ _Shut up_!” Zim snapped, frantically trying to cut the connection to the projector. He sent you a curt message while he fumbled with his tablet.

_I’m in a meeting! These just went up in front of everyone!!_

For a moment the attendees took turns trying to play it off, like it was something that happened pretty often or that they found the photos tasteful at least. A few let themselves openly chuckle at his flustered demeanor, which he didn’t take too kindly to. In his haste to fix the issue he accidentally overlooked that you’d sent another photo in response and it too ended up on display for the entire meeting to see.

You were laying on your stomach with one hand propping up your chin and the other throwing a peace sign next to your smile, your feet crossed cheekily behind you. Up in the corner in a glowing pink font you’d written ‘Hi everyone~! How’s space??’ with a tiny cartoon face underneath.

The woman who had pointed out his blunder before spoke up again, snickering. “Oh space is just fine~”

Zim scowled hotly. “Don’t encourage her!” Finally he just shut the tablet off and tossed it on the table, falling dramatically back into his chair. “Meeting’s over, you all can get out now,” he hissed, stabbing a finger towards the door.


End file.
